Cardiac rhythm management devices can include implantable or ambulatory devices, such as pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, or devices that can monitor one or more physiological parameters, or provide one or a combination of pacing, defibrillation, or cardiac resynchronization therapies. In an example, such devices can be configured for use with a plurality of implanted or external electrodes, such as to detect or treat cardiac conditions. Selecting a proper electrode combination, or vector, for sensing or pacing can help ensure effective treatment. Sommer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,178, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SELECTING AN OPTIMAL ELECTRODE CONFIGURATION OF A MEDICAL ELECTRICAL LEAD HAVING A MULTIPLE ELECTRODE ARRAY, refers to a microprocessor performing a threshold search corresponding to combinations of electrodes to determine an optimal pacing threshold, and a microprocessor selecting electrodes corresponding to the optimal threshold. (See Sommer et al. at col. 4, 1. 27-32.) Lindh et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,826, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR GRAPHICALLY CONFIGURING LEADS, refers to graphically representing a medical device configuration on a user display. (See Lindh et al. at Abstract.)